It is desirable to maintain continuity through a coaxial cable connector, which typically involves the continuous contact of conductive connector components which can prevent radio frequency (RF) leakage and ensure a stable ground connection. For example, physical contact between a nut and a post of a coaxial cable connector extends a continuous, uninterrupted ground path through the connector when the connector is mated onto a port. An additional continuity member, such as a metal spring or a metal washer, disposed within the connector is typically required to extend electrical continuity through the connector. However, not all coaxial cable connectors come equipped with the additional component required to extend electrical continuity through the connector. The absence of a continuity member within the connector adversely affects signal quality and invites RF leakage with poor RF shielding when the connector is mated onto the port.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for a port that provides continuity through a standard coaxial cable connector not having an additional continuity member.